Always
by Fantasy Lover Forever
Summary: Draco x Harry. What happens when two lovers are separated for far too long. A fluffy piece, rated for sexual content.


I grinned. He looked at me through the fall of blonde hair across his pale face.

"Draco..."

"Harry..."

I ran to him from the few yards away that I was, leaping into his arms gleefully.

"Oh, Dray, it's been forever!!" he caught me.

"Only summer break..."

I grabbed his face, tugging his lips to mine.

"Too long," I insisted.

He chuckled, brushing his hand against my cheek and kissing me back.

"Perhaps," he mumbled against my lips, "a public corridor is not the best place for this..."

I kissed him again with a grin. "Your room?"

He grinned back. "Always." and he loped off, towards his prefect's room.

Draco swung the door open, myself still in his arms. I sighed happily at the sight. I was in the room so often last year, it was like a home outside of the common room. I loved this place! Looking about, I couldn't help but sigh again. The room was a green and black theme, following along with the Slytherin crest. Heavy black curtains hung over the large window on the wall across from us, which was next to the well over king sized bed clad in dark greens and black.

He chuckled, noting my happiness, and walked in, kicking the door shut behind us. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he tossed me lightly onto his bed, going to open the large curtains and leting the moonlight stream in. You would think I would eventually tire of watching him in the moonlight, but I never did. I had sat there for hours before, as he thought I slept, watching him look out over the grounds from our high tower at Hogwarts. The moon shone in his hair, making his face glow softly. He turned, noticing my awed expression.

"Like what you see, stud?" he teased, resting a hand on his hip.

I chuckled. "Always have." He rolled his eyes with a grin. I sat up, crossing my legs. "You've let your hair grow out." I remarked, noting how it had gotten to just above his shoulders. "I like it. Are you keeping it down all the time now?"

"Yes, I suppose," he shrugged, "Apart from in Father's presence. It's just gotten to be such a hassle to jell it back now that it's gotten this long."

I stood, grabbing his tie, and falling back against the bed, tugging him on top of me. "I missed you..."

He flashed me a smile, his face silhouetted against the moon, contrasting to the darkness of the room.

"I missed you, too." He ducked his head, capturing my lips in his. I arched up against him immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel him smiling as he tugged off my shirt, tossing it to some remote corner. Grabbing the neck of his own shirt, I pulled it off, and it joined mine. Raking my eyes over him, I couldn't help the wide grin that broke over my face. I ran a hand down his chest lightly. I had missed him so...

Practically hearing my thoughts, he snorted lightly. Although he loved attention and compliments, he never liked them from me. He had always told me that he was nothing compared to myself, to not bother even trying. So, I kept my mouth shut. But he could always tell.

He ducked his head, kissing my neck softly (one of his favourite parts of my body). "Not a word..." he purred. I rolled my eyes, but could not sulk for long as his lips were doing such wonderful things to the side of my neck. I breathed a moan, running a hand through his silk hair. "You're beautiful," I slipped out with a defiant grin, earning me a sharp nip. "Ah!" He must have forgotten I liked that...

Or not.

"Shut u-up" he sang, kissing down the length of my neck and to my shoulder. I chuckled, watching him idly.

"Never," I replied teasingly. He made a face at me, moving to brush his lips down my chest. Oh, he had so missed this, I thought triumphantly. He was at the hem of my pants when I finally tugged him back up to eye level.

"Skip that," I said, "As much as I admire your amazing tongue, I want to look at you tonight." I smiled up at him.

He rolled his eyes, but returned my smile. "If you say so..."

"I do," I insisted, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. Working open my zipper, he tugged my pants down, as I did the same. I couldn't help but grin at how in sync we were with each other...

He spread my legs slightly, and I, for a moment, was sent back to our fist time.

_"This might hurt..."_

_"Just hold me, Draco," I yelp._

I was brought back to reality from the memory as he entered me, ever gentle.

"How many times have we done this?" I accused. "You aren't going to hurt me."

He chuckled. I knew he would have blushed if he wasn't so damn good at hiding things. "Do you blame me for wanting to be careful? We both know you're a total girl," he smirked teasingly. I scoffed.

"Shut up and fuck me," I hooked my leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Now now, let's not become demanding..." he purred, soon meeting me with even thrusts.

My back arched, desperate to get closer. I found myself admiring how he could be so crafty in something we had done so many times before. I ran a hand through his hair, tugging his head away from my neck. "I can't see you," huff "from there." I grinned, not realizing I had gotten out of breath. I looked into his eyes, soon lost in the sea of stormy silver. He kissed me, nibblinng my lower lip roughly. Moaning softly, I parted my lips. Again, I was reminded of how skillful his tongue was. I chuckled.

"What?" he accused, barely pulling his lips away.

"Oh, nothing, you're just amazing," I mumbled, "Do that again," I breathed, tugging him closer.

I fell into bliss, losing track of time. I really don't know how to explain it correctly, words really couldn't. It's like the best feeling you've ever experienced in your life, multiplied by 10. That's what Draco was in bed. Well, every where else, too.

After I don't know how long, I felt him tensing. I recognised that...

Tugging his head up from where it had returned to my neck, shoved my lips against his just in time. With a yelp I was through, him soon back, I sighed happily. He liked to say that I glowed after sex. I smiled softly, sinking into the thick bedspread. He smiled back, brushing away the dark hair that had fallen into my face.

"I love you,"

"Glad you enjoyed it," he purred, moving to lay next to me.

"Of course, I always do." I laid my head on his chest, melting into him.

"Well, I aims to please." he chuckled, draping an arm over my back.

"You did miss me," I breathed victoriously.

"I told you I did."

"You so love me," I looked up at him.

He grinned. "Always."

I grinned back, nuzzling closer to his chest.


End file.
